1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to windshield molding removing knives and more particularly pertains to cutting molding in order to remove the windshield of a vehicle with an angularly adjustable knife.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tools for removing windshields is known in the prior art. More specifically, tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cutting molding in order to remove the windshield of a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 300,600 to High discloses a tool handle for replaceable knife blades; U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,517 to Cothery discloses a windshield removing tool; U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,677 to Cummins discloses an automobile windshield and backglass removal tool; U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,734 to Barbour discloses a method and apparatus for removing a vehicle windshield; U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,852 to Ayers discloses a windshield remover; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,576 to Cothery discloses a tool for removing windshield sealant.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a windshield molding removing knife whose extent is extendable, retractable, and pivotable.
In this respect, the windshield molding removing knife according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cutting molding in order to remove the windshield of a vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved windshield molding removing knife which can be used for cutting molding in order to remove the windshield of a vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.